


救世主

by Takako



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 乱七八糟
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takako/pseuds/Takako
Summary: 他有着难以控制的情绪。





	救世主

**Author's Note:**

> ！第一人称注意

她伤了你的心，是吗？我看到你在叹气了。你既厌恶她又爱她，她是个烂人，是个婊子，你的眼睛却一直盯着她。可现在我正站在你面前，你看到的又是谁呢？

**——操操操操操操**

你明明可以来找我的，即使在你用那根阴茎狠狠操我的时候，脑袋里想的是那个婊子我也依然能够原谅你。我怎么可能不想得到你的一切呢？偏偏她离开前已经拿走了你的心。

你的身体正压在我的身上，我能够感受到你粗重的喘息撞击着我的脖颈，你的阴茎正深埋在我的后穴，你白皙的皮肤因为兴奋而染上红色——你真是白的像个吸血鬼似的。

我看到你失望的表情，因为某个女人又一次甩开了你的手。你从来不关心我怎么想，难道我要求的太多了吗？你是对的，我本没有资格和你谈论这些，而你依然宽容地听我说这些疯言疯语。——这是多大的仁慈与给予啊，和你在床上时完全不一样。亲爱的上帝，难道我要失去理智了吗？

你是我的甜心，我的钻石宝贝。你当然可以发泄在我身上，用鞭子，木板，棍子——一切都可以。我不在乎会造成什么后果，如果伤痕被曝光，所有人都在电视上看到这些，了解到了塞巴斯蒂安斯坦的性癖，那么我就滚回我的罗马尼亚去——当然要把你一起带走。我们在屏幕上是冬兵和美国队长，现实中也类似于此。冬兵比美国队长更需要对方，他是冬兵的救命稻草，他会紧紧地抓住美国队长不放手，而我也想如此。

你需要我吗？还是说我只是一个性爱玩具？虽然我的确就是——但这样的想法依然让我心碎了。我是你的玩偶，是你的精液容器——但永远都不会是爱人。

我总是希望你能只看着我，而我做到了——你的蓝眼睛真美，但它总看着别人。现在你觉得累了吗？我想你并不想听我说这些。或许我应当让你离开，可是我不能这么做，如果我撕开你嘴唇上的胶布，松开绑住你的绳子，你会毫不犹豫地永远离开我，我将永远失去你 **。**

**——而这样的情况绝对不会发生。**

你知道我爱你，比任何人都爱，甚至胜过爱我自己。你说我是天神的孩子，是你的小美人鱼;那么你就是天神，是我的王子，是我的救世主，你拯救我又毁灭我，让我心甘情愿在初阳升起时变成泡沫。

这世界上的人不配凝视你的容貌，不配聆听你的声音，我同样没有资格，但我依然贪婪的独占了你。或许我会受到诅咒，会下地狱，——但只要能够跟随着你，这只是必要的付出。

我只是做了我不得不做的事。

**Author's Note:**

> 美队和冬兵的关系那里仅是我自己的观点，保留不同意见。  
> ！与真人无关 ！


End file.
